Switched II
by OutLawStar666
Summary: I the Puppet King have come back for some fun&games with the Teen Titans. hahahahah
1. Chapter 1

**Outlaw here back with a better story, so send in your reviews**

**Switched II**

**I do not own TT. I just own every thing else.**

**Ch: 1 Great day to be a puppet**

**It was a sunny and warm day in Jump city. The kind of day you want go to the park Beast Boy said thinking to himself. As he got up from the spot he was at BB decide follow up on his idea. He call the other titans to the main room and pitched his idea to them. That would be most fun said Star fire, sound good to me said robin, same here said cyborg, and raven gave a what ever. While on the other side of town in an abide Jim Hanson puppeteers work shop the puppet king takes a puff from his pipe after him and Ms.Piggy had just finish having umm…., any way he had finish working on his new puppet controller.**

**This time Teen Titans we play by my rule he said with a smile of evil. Back at titan tower every one had piled in the T-car with every thing they need for there day in the park and rolled off. Thirty minutes later they had arrived at the park. All right yoall lis…. As BB turned to say, but every one had all ready got out and set up every thing. CY was preparing lunch being asset by Raven. Star and Robin were throwing the frisbee as BB join in. As the titans enjoyed the day some one was hard at work on his plane to ruin the day. Enjoy your selves' titans for now, because later you will wish it to never end said puppet king. As he lift the work shop he call over to piggy and said don't wait up. He made his way to T tower to set his trap. Back in Jump Park the team had just finish eating all decide to lay in the grass under a tree and take a nap.**

**BB was first to get up he ask the others if the wanted to play soccer. CY, Rob, and Star said yes. I'll be referee said Raven. They played for 2 hours when suddenly their game was interrupted by the sound of sirens and people screaming. "Titans go!" Robin yelled. They got to the bank, and there was the puppet king holding a Tommie guns "Ah the titans what a pleasure surprise." The puppet king said with an evil grin. "Your going down splinter face." Said B.B. Bring it on you little green piece of shit.**

**With that the battle was on. It was an amazing fight one to never seen again ever. (Too bad I will not go into detail about it. Really you should have been there). After the battle the puppet king was led away in cuffs; however, he managed to get free of his cuffs, and pull out his soul exchange controller. "Here's a little going away present form me to you" said the puppet king. He activated the controller. The bream hit the titans, and switched their souls up. Star's soul went into Robin 's body ,B.B 's soul went into Raven's body , Raven's soul went into B.B 's body , Cy 's soul went into Star's body ,and Robin's soul went into Cy's body. The cops quickly recuffed him and all for paramedics to aid the teens. They came around about five minutes later. As everyone came to like seeing your grandma & grandpa naked a wave of horror came over everyone. They all knew some thing was wrong. They figured it fast and at the same time said we "switched bodies!"**

**That is the end chapter one so what do you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch: 2 Hell's Weeks (part1)

Outlaw here back with chapter two of switched II. First I want to thank every one for the reviews.

To answer a the question ask by (blackicewolfie) I am sorry to say there is no pairing in this fic, but I will be submitting two new stories this week. One pairs Cyborg & Raven the other is surprise.

I'm sick of this (I don't own TT) so I bought the rights to it. (FYI) I won it in a game of (Go Fish).

P.S. I do not own TT

Last time our heroes had just switched bodies thanks to the puppet king. Aaahhh! Coming from Raven's mouth. What wrong? Ask Robin. Dude I'm in Ravens' body BB said almost passing out again. Then another cry came out, this time from BB body. What now Robin said. I think I'm going to be sick, I'm in BB body said a disgruntled Raven. I be sick to if I was in BB body said Cy, hay y'al feel a draft in here? Oh I'm in Stars' body. Robin had the mother of all sweat drops. Rubbing the back of his head notice his head was smooth he let out a sigh I'm in Cys' body he thought to himself. That can only mien that Stars in mine. This is just plan freaky said Star from Robin's body. Does any one know how we end up like this? Last I remember puppet king got out of the had cuffs and shot that dame bream at us Said Raven. I'm going to make clogs out of his wooden ass and Dutch all up and down the street said BB. Lets get to the jail and get that controller said Robin. I'll call to let jail know were on the way sad Cy. Every one gets in the T-car cy calls the jail only to find out puppet king has escaped with the controller. That just great now we have to find that Pinocchio reject to get us back to normal. Let's go back to the tower and plan our next move, said Robin, so they headed back to the tower. Once at the tower their troubles began. First Star feels pressure building in Robin's body's bladder and head to the bathroom after a few seconds she call for Robin. He made his way to the bathroom door and asks what is wrong. How do you do this she ask. How do you do what he ask on the other side of the door. How are you to be using the bathroom? He though about how the translation of what she said, then it hit him what Star was talking about. One she had no idea how to go in his body and two she don't know how to use (for a lack of a better word) his rod. Robin felt himself braking into a heavy sweat. Two she was see and touching things she were not mint to be seen and/ or touched. Well not right now, not like this anyway he thought to himself. How am I going to do this, I can't just walk in and show her. How to tell her, wait what am I saying it not that big of a problem. Robin are you steel out there? Yes Star I'm here. I got it he said, Star just sit on the toilet ok. With that Robin left to get some air. Mean wile in BB room; come down BB the more you feel the more energy you unleash and the more stuff you'll blow up said Raven. As a pile of dirty cloths exploded and a pair of BB boxers landed on the head of the body that Raven currently was in. As she notice the under pants she thought to her self (maybe lightning will strike me and end this humiliation) that what she thought, but what she said was maybe lightning will strike me and end this humiliation.

That is the end of part 1 of a 2 part Ch. part 2 will come this weekend. Later.


End file.
